Different Piece of Puzzle
by D2L
Summary: sekumpulan fic yang berbentuk drabble yang tidak saling berkaitan antara satu chapter dengan chapter yang selanjunya. Mind to R n R? /About Sungmin, Kyuhyun and other cast
1. My Freedom

Kasus pembunuhan sedang marak terjadi. Polisi menjadi sangat gerang dan memperketat setiap penjagaan yang ada di setiap sudut kota. Tapi bukannya malah menekan jumlah orang yang membunuh, tapi semakin banyak yang terbunuh termasuk para polisi itu sendirinya dan pelakunya tak lain adalah Lee Sungmin yang merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan bergengis Sendbill yang kini menjadi burnonan dimana-mana.

**My freedom**

**By D2L**

Sungmin langsung membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Wajahnya langsung terlihat tegang dan salah satu tangannya masuk ke balik bantal kepalanya dan mengambil dua buah pistol yang selalu disembunyikannya di sana. Dia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan kedua pistol itu pada masing-masing sakunya. Dia segera berjalan cepat ke arah salah satu kursi dan mengambil tas ransel hitam yang penuh dengan senjata-senjata lainnya, persediaan peluru yang banyak dan juga beberapa perangkat elektronik yang akan sangat mendukungnya.

Tangannya mengambil satu pistol miliknya. Sungmin membalikkan dirinya ke arah suara pintu yang terbuka dan langsung menembakkan sebuah peluru padahal dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap ini. Dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya karena Sungmin yakin itu adalah orang-orang yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya untuk menangkapnya atau itu adalah polisi-polisi yang ingin menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara yang dingin.

"Tuan Sungmin berhenti melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Anda bisa saja kembali dan kasus pembunuhan yang Anda lakukan tidak akan diketahui oleh masyarakat jika Anda ikut kami sekarang. Orang tua Anda sangat mengkhawatirkan Anda," ucap salah seorang dari pendatang itu yang sepertinya tidak mati terkena tembakan mematikan dari Sungmin.

_Mereka semua pembohong._

Sungmin sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan itu. Dia sudah sering mendengarnya dan saat mendengarnya pertama kali, dia tertipu dan kemudian apa yang terjadi ketika dirinya ikut mereka? ketika sampai di rumah dia dimaki habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan bahkan dipukul sampai babak belur dan mereka bukan melakukan itu karena cemas dengan dirinya atau khwatir dengan dirinya, tapi mereka lebih takut ketika perusaahan milik mereka akan hancur karena perlakuannya yang membunuh itu akan menjatuhkan nama baik mereka dan membuat malu mereka. Lalu apanya yang katnaya orang tuanya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan mungkin orang tuanya lebih senang mengetahui jika dirinya sudah mati dan tidak akan membuat kekacauan yang semakin mempermalukan mereka.

Sungmin kembali menembak lagi. Tapi kali ini dia bisa melihat jelas wajah yang dia tembak mati ketika mereka para pendatang tak diundang itu menyalakan lampu kamar ini. Sungmin bisa melihat wajah ketakutan mereka. Kelihatannya mereka takut sekali pada Sungmin, tapi jika kau perhatikan lebih baik. Itu tidak lain adalah sebuah topeng yang mereka gunakan agar Sungmin luluh terhadap mereka. Lihat saja tubuh mereka yang tidak gemetaran, tidak menampakkan ketakutan seperti raut wajah yang mereka pasang dan juga mereka terlihat santai sekali memegang pistol pada tangan mereka.

_Mereka semua aktor yang handal._

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Kini diambilnya lagi satu pistol dari sakunya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menutup kedua matanya sejenak, dan ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, dia langsung berlari ke arah kerumuman pendatang itu yang terdiri dari lima orang. Sungmin menembak, tapi mereka juga kini tidak hanya diam saja. Mereka berpencar dan mulai menembak Sungmin dari berbagai arah.

"Tuan. Hentikan semua ini. kami tidak mungkin bisa menang dari Anda. Tolong hentikan," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Mereka menembak dengan lincah tapi juga terus saja memohon-mohon pada Sungmin seperti mereka benar-benar manusia yang tidak berdaya yang tidak pernah terjun ke dunia kekerasan seperti ini.

_Mereka semua penjilat yang rendahan._

Kedua pistol milik Sungmin kehabisan peluru. Dia langsung membuang kedua pistol itu begitu saja ke lantai. dia menghentakkan kedua tangannya dan bilah pisau muncul dari balik lengan baju yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. Dia berlari ke arah salah satu pendatang dan orang itu menembakinya. Sungmin dengan tenangnya menghantam peluru yang melesat itu dengan sebilah pisaunya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dan membuat peluru itu meleset ke arah yang lain.

Pendatang itu tampak kehabisan peluru dan kini dia benar-benar menampakkan ketakutan yang bukan sebuah akting belakang saja. Sungmin kali ini menyeringai.

"Terima kasih sudah datang padaku dan memberikan nyawa sampahmu itu untuk kubersihkan dari dunia ini." Dan kemudian Sungmin tanpa kasihan menusuk labung kiri pendatang itu dengan pisau miliknya. Tidak hanya berhenti sampai di sana saja. Sungmin menggerakkan pisaunya semakin ke atas membelah organ-organ lainnya dengan santainya seperti dia sedang memotong daging domba yang lembut. Senang melihat korbannya kini sudah mati, Sungmin menarik pisaunya keluar dan menendang tubuh pendatang itu dengan keras ke atas lantai. Darah dan juga daging-daging yang sudah terkoyak kecil sedikit mengenai Sungmin.

Sungmin kini berbalik ke arah tiga orang yang tersisa lainnya. Seringai mengerikan itu semakin termekarkan dan ketiga orang itu bergidik melihatnya.

_Aku muak melihat keberadan mereka semua._

"Hmm… siapa ya yang akan kubunuh selanjutnya, ya?" tanya Sungmin seraya menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari ketiga orang itu, Sungmin berlari lagi ke arah mereka. Dia menendang ke arah salah satu dari mereka tapi orang itu menghindari dan kedua orang lainnya menyerangnya dengan pisau juga dari arah kiri dan kanan Sungmin dengan bersamaan, tapi Sungmin menyadari hal itu dan meloncat, membuat kedua orang itu saling menusuk teman mereka satu sama lain dan kini hanya tertinggal satu orang saja. Sungmin yang masih berada di udara, menjungkir balikkan badannya untuk semakin dekat ke arah pendatang yang tertinggal itu dan kemudian ketika tepat berada di atasnya. Sungmin tanpa kasihan menancapkkan dua bilah pisaunya tepat dipuncak kepala pendatang itu yang kemudian pendatang itu langsung mati seketika.

Kini tubuh Sungmin penuh dengan darah dimana-mana. Bau amis itu sungguh menusuk. Dia tidak mungkin pergi dari gedung tidak berpenghuni ini ke tempat barunya dengan keadaan seperti ini.

_Aku bosan dengan rutinitasku yang membosankan dan selalu dikekang._

Sungmin berjalan dengan tas ransel hitam miliknya menuju kamar tak terpakai lagi dari gedung hotel yang sudah ditinggalkan ini dan juga sudah tidak terurus. Dia hanya berpindah menuju kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya yang sebelumnya yang sudah penuh dengan seonggokan mayat dimana-mana. Sungmin mengunci pintu kamar itu ketika dia sudah berada di dalam. Dia bergerak ke arah tempat tidur, melemparkan tasnya yang juga sudah terkena percikan darah ke atas tempat tidur itu. Kemudian Sungmin segera membuka resleting tas itu dan mengambil pakaian baru dan juga sebuah handuk.

Suara pecahan vas bunga membuat Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan dia mendapati seorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Laki-laki itu berparas tampan dengan rambut coklat ikalnya. Sebuah seringai yang termekarkan di bibirnya tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, ya? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan kembali padamu apalagi dua tua bangka yang busuk itu," ucap Sungmin dengan ucapan dan tatapan yang sangat sinis.

Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Yang dia lakukan yaitu semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin dan semakin memekarkan seringai licik miliknya.

"Kau tahu tidak mungkinkan aku melepaskan orang yang ditunangkan padaku begitu saja. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan dapat harta warisan dari kedua orang tuaku jika saja dia tahu aku dan kau tidak jadi menikah." Laki-laki itu memegang dagu Sungmin dengan keras dan memaksa Sungmin untuk menatap kedua matanya yang tidak kalah sinisnya. Mereka berdua saling memberikan _deathglare_ satu sama lain.

"_Sometimes you won't get what you want,_ Cho Kyuhyun" desis Sungmin.

"_But everthing always happen according to my will_," balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah sengitnya.

_Kali ini aku akan memberontak dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mengambil paksa kebebasanku dari tanganku._

Sungmin menyiku perut Kyuhyun dengan keras menggunakan siku kaki kanannya. Sontak saja Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkaramnnya pada dagu Sungmin dan memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri karena ulah Sungmin. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan geram.

"Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali padamu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkanku seperti wanita-wanita jalang yang sering mendekatimu," ucap Sungmin.

_Walaupun seberapa kalian berusaha untuk menangkapku dan mengurungku lagi dalam sel memuakkan dan kotor itu…._

Sungmin kini sudah terlalu malas untuk melakuan hal lainnya lagi. dia sudah tidak peduli akan membersihkan dirinya yang sungguh mengeluarkan bau yang tidak sedap. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah menjauh dari laki-laki keras kepala dan juga bangsat ini. Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah tas ransel miliknya, memasukkan barang yang tadi diambilnya begitu saja dan kemudian kembali memungguni ransel itu, tapi sebelumnya dia sempat mengambil sebuah pistol dari tas miliknya. Tentu saja pistol itu akan digunakannya untuk mengancam Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya dan tidak mengikutinya untuk beberapa waktu karena dia tahu berapa kalipun dia melakukan hal berbahaya yang mengancam nyawa laki-laki bangsat itu, tapi laki-laki bangsat itu selalu bisa menemukannya dan menemuinya dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan berani untuk menembakku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, kau yakin sekali akan presepsi itu, Tuan muda yang manja." Dan ketika Sungmin selesai mengatakan hal itu, dia mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kaki kiri Kyuhyun dan menembakkinya. Kyuhyun membelak kage dan juga berteriak dengan volume yang tidak terlalu besar. Kyuhyun terjatuh berlutut seraya memegang bekas tembakan Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan darah. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sungmin lagi dan memasang raut wajah yang sangat marah, tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan makian dari mulunya. Dia hanya memandang Sungmin, menunjukkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang terhadap Sungmin. Perasaan marah yang sangat meluap.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu walaupun kau sudah sering kali bertatap muka denganku. Kau adalah orang yang paling bangsat dari semuanya dan kau akan kusimpan sebagai puncak terakhir dari pembunuhan yang kulakukan," ucap Sungmin dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan geduang tak terpakai itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

…_Aku akan selalu bebas dan Aku akan mulai membersihkan dunia ini dari orang-orang picik seperti kalian._

Walaupun Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati pada apa yang dilakukan Sungmin padanya, tapi tetap saja rasa sukanya pada Sungmin tidak bisa hilang. Laki-laki itu terlalu unik dan selalu membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuncak untuk memiliki laki-laki itu. Rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakannya pada wanita-wanita lain yang selalu mendekatinya demi hartanya. Tapi Sungmin benar-benar beda dengan semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya dan itu membuatnya benar-benar ingin memiliki Sungmin dengan segala sifat keganasannya. Dia akan memiliki Sungmin bagaimanapun caranya, selicik dan sekotor apapun cara yang nanti akan digunakannya.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang keinginannya akan terjadi deluan. kau atau mungkin sebelum kau melakukan hal itu kau sudah jatuh dan memohon-mohon padaku, Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memekarkan sebuah seringai miliknya dan wajah antusias, sepertinya dia sudah lupa akan sakit fisik yang dialaminya karena tembakan Sungmin yang tadi.

**END**


	2. Worldwide Scream

Salah satu dari kebanyakan manusia selalu menghindari yang namanya kematian. Kematian menurut mereka sesuatu yang menakutkan dan selalu mereka berusaha hindari dengan berbagai cara. Baik melalui dunia medis, bahkan cara-cara yang melenceng sekalipun. Kali ini mereka disodorkan pada sebuah kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini hanya ada seorang yang mortal dan yang lainnya immortal. Sebagaimanapun kau berusaha untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan memotong bagian tubuhmu kau akan tetap hidup menggenaskan dengan keadaanmu yang sudah terkoyak. Ini mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah yang selalu kalian ingin-ingin , kan?

**Worldwide Scream**

**By D2L**

Kyuhyun mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari para massa yang sudah berpenampilan sangat mengenaskan dan juga kasihan itu. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang kepalanya sudah terbelah setengah dan memperlihatkan otak bagian dalam mereka, ada beberapa dari mereka yang tangannya sudah terpotong, bagian ususnya yang sudah terkeluar tidak karuan tapi bisanya mereka masih bisa hidup dalam keadaan seperti itu dimana organ-organ mereka sudah rusak. Seharusnya mereka sudah mati dalam hitungan detik, tapi kenyataannya dalam sepuluh tahun ini, dengan keadaan mereka yang menggenaskan itu, mereka masih tetap bisa hidup.

Akh, mungkin perlu kukatakan jika mereka bukan tetap bisa hidup, mereka memang akan selalu hidup untuk sepanjang selama abadnya karena memang itulah diri mereka. Mereka adalah manusia abadi, immortal yang tidak akan bisa mati walaupun terluka atau mengalami pembusukan seperti mayat-mayat. Sebetulnya, sih kita bisa memanggil mereka zombie berjalan, hanya saja mereka manusia yang bahkan belum pernah mati walaupun sekali dan tidak akan pernah bisa mati selamanya walaupun jantung mereka ditusuk dan ditarik keluar dari tempatnya.

Mengapa mereka mengejar-ngejar laki-laki berambut ikal itu? Untuk apa mengejar sesama mereka yang tentu saja tidak bisa mati, kan? Jawabannya tentu saja karena remaja itu adalah satu-satunya manusia mortal yang ada di dunia ini. Banyak manusia-manusia immortal lainnya yang mati-matian mengejar Kyuhyun untuk memakan jantungnya agar mereka bisa segera mati setelah hidup puluhan tahun, bahkan ratusan tahun dengan tubuh fisik yang sangat membuat mereka menderita dan juga kesakitan dan tentu saja tekanan batin.

Dunia itu kini benar-benar terbalik dengan dunia yang sebelumnya. Sebelumnya manusia memuja-muja yang namanya keabadian. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan keabadian tersebut. Mereka takut akan yang namanya kematian, tapi sekarang ketika merasakan hidup yang terlalu panjang, mereka malah mencari kematian yang dulunya mereka berusaha untuk hindari mati-matian. Ya, begitulah manusia. Tidak pernah puas akan keadaan yang diberikan padanya walaupun sekalipun itu sudah yang terbaik untukku.

Kyuhyun semakin bergidik ngeri ketika semakin banyak manusia-manusia immortal yang memburunya kali ini. Dirinya juga sudah terdesak pada ujung jalan dan tentu saja itu membuatnya tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Kyuhyun melihat ke kanan-kirinya dengan cepat dan dia menemukan sebuah gedung apartemen yang tidak terpakai, terlihat tua dan sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada manusia-manusia immortal yang tidak di sana. Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen tua itu sebelum manusia-manusia immortal itu melewati belokan menuju jalan yang kini dia berada sekarang dan melihatnya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tua itu.

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke arah tangga darurat yang ada di dalam apartemen tua itu. Tidak mempedulikan banyak anak tangga yang dilaluinya, dia terus saja berlari naik dan terus naik sampai-sampai tidak ada lagi anak tangga yang bisa dinaikkinya. Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di lantai teratas dari apartemen itu yang untungnya bukan atap dari gedung itu. Dia masih berada satu tingkat di bawahnya sehingga Kyuhyun tidak akan membuat kesalahan dengan membuat manusia-manusia immortal itu tahu bahwa dia ada di dalam apartemen tua ini.

Kyuhyun sudah mulai mendengar suara ribut-ribut. Teriakan ,suara makian, desisan marah yang tentu saja berasal dari manusia-manusia immortal itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah berada di lantai yang tinggi, tapi tetap saja dia bisa mendengarnya itu yang berasal dari jalanan yang benar-benar jauh dari lantai 30 ini. Manusia-manusia immortal itu pasti telah mengumpulkan jumlah yang sangat banyak sampai suara mereka bisa terdengar sampai ke lantai ini.

Ini buruk. Ini adalah pengejarannya yang terburuk dan tampaknya Kyuhyun sangat terjebak dan tidak ada jalan keluar yang membuatnya bisa lari dari pengejaran akan dirinya yang sebelumnya. Dia akan mati, tapi sebagai manusia mortal seperti saat manusia-manusia immortal itu masih mortal dahulu, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan kematian dirinya. Dia ingin hidup. Dia tidak ingin mati seperti manusia immortal itu. Dia masih memiliki insting seperti manusia mortal dulu yang mempertahankan dirinya dari musuh-musuh yang hendak membunuhnya.

Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun memilih salah satu kamar apartemen untuk tempat persembunyiannya. Dia memilihnya secara random, tapi sepertinya bukan malah lepas dari masalah, dia semakin masuk ke dalamnya. Apartemen yang dipilihnya dari luarnya terlihat sama kumuh dan tuanya seperti yang lainnya, tetapi ketika kau melihat ke dalamnya, kau tidak akan percaya kalau kau masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Apartemen itu sungguh terawat dan bahkan terlihat sangat elite dan tidak cocok untuk berada di distrik kecil seperti ini. Lebih cocok berada di bagian pusat daerah capital. Designnya yang bergaya eropa kuno dengan segala kemewahannya. Tempat ini sudah tentu ada penghuninya, tapi entah penghuninya seperti apa, Kyuhyun sama sekali masih belum bisa memastikannya.

Walaupun mungkin saja tempat ini lebih berbahaya, tapi Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu apartemen ini bahkan menguncinya. Dia kelihatan lebih takut akan manusia-manuisa immortal itu.

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk menelusuri apartemen ini. Sampai saat ini dia tidak bisa menemukan penhuni tempat ini, tapi kemudian dari salah satu kamar, pintu kamar itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampilkan tiga orang yang berjalan keluar darinya.

"Wah, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu yang tidak diundang," ucap salah seorang dari mereka yang berwajah manis. Laki-laki itu, Lee Sungmin menyeringai melihat keadaan Kyuhyun apalagi ketika dia menyadari kespesialan milik laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

Kyuhyun terkaget melihat ketiga orang itu, dia bahkan sedikit merasa takut dan perlahan berjalan mundur.

"Tenang-tenang. Kami tidak akan memakan dan membunuhmu seperti tikus-tikus got itu. Kami memiliki kelas yang jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka," ucap sungmin kembali.

"Siapa kalian?" Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang menyeringai, tapi juga dua laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kami? Tentu saja kami adalah orang yang menciptakan dunia ini. Kami adalah makhluk-makhluk yang menciptakan virus untuk mengabulkan impian tikus-tikus got itu untuk memiliki keimmortalan seperti kami," ucap Sungmin sangat langsung to the point. Dia terlalu malas untuk mengulur waktu.

"Singkatnya kami adalah vampir yang dulunya berjaya, tapi manusia membunuh kami dan menggusurkan kami dengan seenaknya jauh di dalam permukaan bumi yang panas dan juga mengerikan. Kini saatnya kami membalaskan dendam kami pada semua ras manusia yang dulu pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada kami," lanjut Sungmin lagi.

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Kyuhyun yakin dia masuk ke sini benar-benar sebuah masalah besar. Dia langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar, tapi salah satu dari orang Sungmin dengan cepat mengejarnya dan bahkan menghantamnya ke lantai, mengarahkan tangannya ke arah belakang dan menekannya agar Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

"Hey. Kau tidak perlu setakut itulah. Kami ini semua miliki fisik dan penampilan yang lebih bagus dari tikus-tikus got itu. Kami tentu saja jauh lebih menawan dari mereka, terus kenapa kau lebih memilih bersama kawanan busuk itu?" tanya Sungmin seolah dia tidak mengerti,

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya marah mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Sedari tadi vampier itu terus saja menghina rasnya. Walaupun ada perbedaan signifikan antara dirinya dan manusia immortal lainnya, tapi tetap saja mereka berasal dari ras yang sama dan Kyuhyun benci ketika rasnya mendapatkan perlakukan yang sebegitunya apalagi karena vampir-vampir inilah teman-temannya yang lain harus merasakan penderitaan dengan hidup terus bahkan dengan keadaan fisik yang sudah sangat tidak mendukung.

"Kau pikir kau siapa sampai bisa mempermainkan kami? Jika memang kau menginginkan balas dendam, bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan sampai membuat mereka hidup abadi seperti ini dengan segala kesengsaraan mereka?" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin awalnya merasa marah dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Wajahnya mengeras tapi kemudian sebuah seringai merekah di sana. "Yesung, kau tahu kenapa kau ada di sini, kan? Aku harap kau melakukan tugasmu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kabulkan permintaan anak ini," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai lebar.

Laki-laki yang ada di samping kiri Sungmin langsung mengangguk dan bergerak ke arah salah satu jendela apartemen yang ada. Dengan kasar Yesung membuka gorden jendela itu dan sama sekali tidka terpengaruh dengan matahari seperti vampir kebanyakan. Dia mengambil sebuah bola yang cukup besar dari sebuah brankas yang berada tak jauh dari posisi jendela itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah bom yang siap untuk diaktifkan dan meledak.

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki bernama Kim Yesung itu, perutnya rasanya terlilit, hendak muntah dan paling penting dia sangat menyesal akan apa yang baru saja ditantangnya pada makhluk vampir yang ada di depannya ini. Dia terlah membiarkan vampir itu mengabulkan permintaannya dengan membuat teman-temannya menjadi mortal, menjadi mati, hanya saja cara vampir itu sungguh luar biasa tidak beradap. Biadap sekali caranya. Dengan seenaknya saja melemparkan sebuah bom jatuh ke bawah, ke lautan manusia-manusia immortal itu dan kemudian meledak dan membunuh semua yang ada di bawah.

Sungmin semakin memekarkan seringainya. Dia senang melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat pucat dan karena sampai syoknya, kini kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya dan terjatuh berlutut di lantai. Sungmin kali ini tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. Dia lebih tertarik dengan hasil karya yang baru saja dibuat oleh salah satu anak buahnya.

Sungmin perlahan berjalan ke arah tempat Yesung berdiri. Dia menyeruakkan kepalanya ke jendela itu dan menoleh ke arah bawah dan melihat banyaknya genangan darah yang termuncart di tanah beraspal dan juga gedung yang ada di sekitarnya, darah itu seperti kubangan danau yang berwarna merah, jangan lupa tumbukan daging-daging yang sudah terpotong-potong kecil yang tentu saja sudah tidak bernyawa, sudah tidak hidup seperti keinginan yang tidak sengaja terucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal bukan itu maksud dari laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

"Bisa bahaya jika mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita dan menyebarkannya ke distrik lainnya," ucap Sungmin. Kedua bawahannya mengangguk. Salah satu bawahannya yang lain yaitu Zhoumi, memencet sebuah tombol dan kemudian atap apartemen itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan muncul sebuah tangga menuju lantai teratas dari gedung tua ini.

"Mulai saat ini kau akan berkeliling dunia bersamaku, Cho Kyuhyun sang satu-satunya makhluk mortal. mari kita lihat bersama dan menikmati penderitaan bangsa-bansa manusia yang dulunya seras dengan dirimu, Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan virus kami dan menjadi satu-satunya spesies mortal yang sangat langkah," ucap Sungmin dengan penuh seringai kemenangan dan kemudian dia berjalan terlebih dahulu menaiki tangga itu menuju atas tempat dimana sebuah helikopter sudah menunggunya.

Yesung dan juga Zhoumi bergerang untuk menggiring Kyuhyun untuk ikut berjalan bersama mereka yang sepertinya kakinya masih terlalu lemas untuk berjalan. Dengan seretan paksa Yesung dan juga Zhoumi memaksanya untuk menaiki anak tangga itu.

"Kau akan menjadi obyek yang bagus untuk diteliti kenapa kau bisa bebas dari virus kami. Dengan begini kami tidak membiarkan tikus-tikus got itu berhasil mendapatkan vaksin dari dirimu untuk menghilangkan virus itu dari dunia ini," ucap Yesung dengan sebuah seringai.

"Mereka harus merasakan penderitaan kami terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hal itu," lanjut Zhoumi dengan sebuah seringai pula dan kemudian Kyuhyun harus terperangkap bersama ketiga makhluk yang licik itu pada sebuah helikopter kecil dimana dia tidak akan bisa kabur dari sana bahkan untuk selamanya dan akan terus dipermainkan oleh takdir yang ada.

**THE END**


	3. You Want Some?

**You want some?**

**By D2L**

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di pojok belakang. Apapun yang dilakukannya tidak ada orang yang pernah tampak peduli akan hal tersebut. Bahkan tidak ada dari para murid-murid di sana yang tampak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun ada di sana. Sikapnya terlalu pendiam dan sulit sekali untuk membaur. Ini sudah hampir kenaikan kelas, tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi dengan siapapun di kelas ini yang membuatnya tidak dikenal sama sekali.

Untuk apa? Mungkin itulah kalimat singkat yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun padamu jika kau bertanya kenapa dia terus melakukan hal itu. Manusia adalah manusia sosial. Mustahil untuk hidup secara individu seheat apapun itu. Kyuhyun mungkin memang tampak seperti anak anti sosial di sini, tapi tidak dengan diluar. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan sifat aslinya yang sesungguhnya di balik raut wajah datar yang seperti polosnya dan kerasnya tembok.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu berteman dengan mereka-mereka semua yang bodoh. Dia tidak perlu berteman dengan orang-orang yang akan merugikannya dan juga terlalu menikmati dunia ini. Selalu menganggap permasalahan akan dengan cepat selesai. Tentu saja murid-murid itu akan selalu beranggapan seperti itu karena mereka berasal dari keluarga biasa, tapi bukan dengan Kyuhyun. Entah sudah berapa kali dia berniat untuk bunuh diri karena stress akan latar belakang keluarganya dan juga masalah yang selalu menghampirinnya.

Keluarganya dari turun menurun merupakan para pembunuh professional yang sudah lama menjadi buronan bagi kepala kepolisian. Pernah beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuat dirinya lepas dari jeratan takdir itu dengan melaporkan dirinya kepada polisi sendiri atau melaporkan beberapa anggota keluarganya, tapi dia terlalu lama sehingga kemudian dia berhasil ditangkap oleh orang tuanya dan diberikan hukuman yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya.

Hukuman itu masih berbekas di permukaan kulitnya dan jangan lupa diingatannya. Tekanan mental didapatkannya dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya kecuali terus melakukan pekerjaan keji itu. Terus terjun ke dalamnya dan bahkan kini dia tidak gila serta stress akan keadaan itu, bahkan terkesan mulai menikmatinya. Mungkin inilah juga perasaan yang didapatkan oleh orang tuanya dahulu.

Tak terasa kini sudah bunyi bel, bahkan dirinya saat ini sedang berjalan dengan terus menatap buku yang ada di genggamannya. Dirinya melewati begitu saja kerumunan orang yang berdesakkan untuk melihat pengumuman peringkat. Kyuhyun tidak perlu melakukannya kerena dia tahu pasti dia berada di sepuluh terbawa. Menjadi orang yang kelihatan bodoh dan terendah selalu tidak akan menjadi orang yang diperhatikan. Itulah yang membuat keberadaan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin tipis di wilayah sekolah ini.

"Berhenti berjalan Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapan seorang yang ada di belakangnya membuat mata Kyuhyun terbelak. Kenapa ada yang bisa mengetahui keberadaannya? Apalagi orang itu tampak dengan santai memegang bahu kanan miliknya.

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaan orang itu dan terus berjalan, tapi orangitu terus saja mengikutinya dari belakang dalam diam dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya. Ada urusan apa orang itu dengan dirinya?

Kyuhyun sengaja membawa dirinya dan juga orang itu untuk menuju tempat yang sepi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah cukup tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang belum dilihat wajahnya itu. Kini mereka berada di lorong bangunan sebelah selatan yang paling jarang di lewati karena merupakan bagunan sekolah lama yang sudah ditinggali tahun lalu.

Kyuhyun kini bisa bertatapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu. Wajahnya manis dan tampan. Terlihat sekali jika orang itu berasal dari kalangan yang populer, bahkan mungkin sangat populer dan juga jenius. Ditambah lagi kemungkinan berada di keluarga yang kaya raya. Kenapa orang macam ini bisa mengenalnya?

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membunuh seseorang," ucap laki-laki itu.

'Oh, jadi karena itu dia menemuiku? Aku tidak menyangka murid sekolahan saja sudah tahu akan aktivitasku sebagai pembunuh bayaran,' batin Kyuhyun. Dia kaget, tapi tidak memperlihatkannya. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasanya.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui tentang diriku? Dan siapa kau?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengorek informasi sebelum mengatakan ya.

"Tentu saja aku adalah Lee Sungmin, anak dari pemilik perusahaan Sendbill. Tidak sulit bagiku untuk menyewa informan untuk bisa mengungkap jati dirimu yang selama ini kau tutup-tutupi," ucap laki-laki manis itu, Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa bisa orang sepertimu membutuhkan jasaku? Kalau kau memang kaya, kau bisa menyewa yang lebih profesional lagi dariku," balas Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ya? Kalau kau juga bertanya seperti itu, aku juga jadi ingin tahu jawabannya untuk diriku sendiri," ucap Sungmin berputar-putar. Segaja sekali untuk membuat Kyuhyun terjebak dalam ucapannya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan jasa milikku selama aku tidak menginginkannya. Jadi kuharap kau meninggalkanku sekarang dan ini akan menjadi pertemuan dan pembicaraan kita terakhir. Aku harap kau bekerja sama denganku untuk kembali terlihat seperti orang asing," ucap Kyuhyun dan kemudian meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja yang masih tetap berada di lorong bangunan tua itu.

"Aku tidak bisa janji untuk melakukan apa yang kau minta karena kau juga tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaanku untuk membunuh seseorang." Dan kemudian Sungmin ikut meninggalkan lorong bagunan tua itu sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Lama kelamaan siulan itu berhenti tergantikan dengan sebuah seringai yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun.

"Aku akan terus menganggumu selama kau tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan rutinitasnya yang selama ini sangat sepi mendadak berubah drastis karena ulah seseorang. Dan Kyuhyun yakin siapa orang itu yang tidak lain adalah Lee Sungmin. Sebetulnya apasih yang diinginkan anak itu?

Sial sekali kemarin Kyuhyun tertidur di perpustakaan dan bingkai kaca matanya yang tebal dan juga jelek itu dilepasnya ketika tidur. Kaca mata yang selalu membuatnya tampak jelek dan nerd sehingga tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi sayangnya seseorang memfoto dirinya saat tidur tanpa kaca mata itu dan kini foto itu terpasang di mading sekolah dengan kata-kata bohong yang tertulis di atas dari foto yang diambil itu '_Inilah wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya! Dia sengaja menutupinya karena itu salah satu syarat yang harus dilakukannya ketika ingin menjadi model majalah terkenal Stranicks.'_

Sejak insiden foto itu, keberadaan Kyuhyun benar-benar menjadi sangat mencolok. Setiap gerakannya selalu dilihat dan diamati oleh orang-orang terutama gadis-gadis yang mulai menjadi penggemarnya dan buruknya menjadi stalkernya. Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Bahkan untuk aktifitas kehidupannya yang satunya yaitu sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

"Kau mau kemana Kyuhyun?" Orang yang bertanya akan hal ini adalah orang yang lebih gila lagi dalam membuntutinya dari pada gadis-gadis penggemarnya yang histeris dan juga para stalkernya. Siapa lagi jika bukan biang dari semua ini dan bernama Lee Sungmin?

Kedekatan sephiak mereka yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun banyak mengeluarkan komentar dan juga gosip-gosip. Mulai dari mereka pacaran dan mendapat tanggapan negatif maupun yang positif dan mendukung gosip itu karena menganggap Kyuhyun yang sangat tampan dan Sungmin yang sangat manis benar-benar cocok untuk bersanding bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau berbicara denganku? Apa aku harus melukai tubuh ini dulu baru kau bisa tertarik untuk melihatku?" Ucapan Sungmin langsung saja membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

'Apa saja yang baru dikatakan anak ini?' batin Kyuhyun bingung.

Untung saja saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu, tidak ada orang lain yang ada di sekitar kita.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan laki-laki manis itu. Kata-katanya menyiratkan ada yang benar-benar tidak beres dari diri laki-laki manis itu.

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin masuk ke dalam salah satu kelas. Dia perlu berbicara satu sama lain lagi secara privat dengan Sungmin.

"Dengar. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu itu. Dan berhentilah mengikutiku terus dan mengacaukan hidupku. Berhenti mencari perhatianku dan berusaha membuatku berbicara denganmu terus karena apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan pernah berhasil," peringat Kyuhyun dengan keras dan juga sinis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah manis.

Pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Kyuhyun. Laki-laki berambut coklat ikal itu hanya diam sehingga membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi menanyakan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya? Bukannya itu pekerjaanmu? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berbicara denganku? Apa karena aku kurang menawan dari korban-korban pembunuhanmu yang sebelumnya?" ucapan itu terkesan seperti korban yang Sungmin inginkan Kyuhyun untuk membunuhnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Darahku indah, kan? Kenapa kau tidak menginginkannya untuk melihat lebih banyak? Tubuhku ini banyak mengundang orang untuk memilikinya seutuhnya. Banyak yang menginginkan tubuh ini abadi dan ingin membunuhnya dan mengoleksinya untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuhku dan mengawetkannya sehingga kau bisa terus menikmati keindahannya?" Kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir manis itu benar-benar terdengar bahwa orang itu sudah pasti mengidap gangguan jiwa yang parah. Kata-kata yang benar-benar memprovokasi Kyuhyun untuk membunuh korban Sungmin yaitu dirinya sendiri. Sungmin berniat bunuh diri dengan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melakukannya hanya saja dia tahu Sungmin bukannya berniat bunuh diri karena kenapa, tapi anak itu seperti terobsesi aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Lee Sungmin sakit jiwa yang parah. Inilah yang kira-kira terpikirkan secara kilat di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk membunuhmu? Kenapa tidak orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berusaha untuk menutupi rasa takutnya dengan topeng datar andalannya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin dibunuh oleh seseorang yang tidak pernah ingin ditakdirkan untuk membunuh seseorang dengan kedua tangannya. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirimu, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam benar-benar kali ini.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, aku harus benar-benar memaksamu untuk melakukannya." Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang entah didapatkannya dari mana dan entah apa tujuan bilah pisau itu dikeluarkan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan menggunakan tangan gagah dan indah yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu untuk membunuhku selanjutnya," ucap Sungmin dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak bisa memasang topeng stoic kebanggaannya lagi.

**THE END**


End file.
